


strange life i live (but it's what you've decided)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana had seen the world a thousand times over, and Bruce was no stranger to it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange life i live (but it's what you've decided)

They traveled together, after it was all over. There were others to look for, others to bring into their cause to make sure the world was never threatened in such a way again, and it was up to the two of them to bring them all together. That was what they were doing out there, looking for clues to bring them closer to the others, but that was not all that they did.

Diana had seen the world a thousand times over, and Bruce was no stranger to it himself, but she wanted him to see all that she had seen, and insisted that, no matter what he had seen himself, that this would be different. There were certain things that it took time to notice, she said, and he had not had the sort of time she had, but with someone guiding him, he might be able to catch up quickly.

And, oh, she was right and she could show him things he'd never seen in places he'd been a dozen times before and even found places to show him that even he had not seen, and traveling with her soon became about much more than the original intent. Everything was different with Diana, and someday he hoped that they could do it all again, and that this time he could show her the world as he had seen it, and that he could make everything new for her just as she had for him.

 


End file.
